


Coffee Beans & Grapevines

by KeeperofGates



Series: The Division Chapters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, High School, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Multi, Murder, Sexual Abuse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofGates/pseuds/KeeperofGates
Summary: People seem to get away with most things through loopholes in the legal system.Either it's murder, robberies, or even the explicit wrongdoings of man, for some reason, the legal system had let the people of the world down until an organization known as the Division Eye started its goal all those years ago.It wasn't long until the most untouchable people in the world were brought down by justice-filled tips of an unknown source.When a boy arrived in Lydenstyle Lake, the city by the sea, after being accused of a crime he most certainly didn't commit, Claire Sara Louis began to see the true agenda of the once normal people of the city around her.Who were the people shadowed with secrecy that keeps showing up in the corner of her eye?Were her friends the victims of watered-down crimes, unknowing associates, or masterminds of their kind?And was there a reason why an unknown number gave her the dirty work of espionage to expose the people who hide their true face?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Division Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167665





	Coffee Beans & Grapevines

Lydenstyle Lake is home to the greatest men and women of the past, present, and within the near future.  
This large sprawling city was situated by the sea by the east and a large amusement park over by the west, which boomed both the fisheries, seafood and the large amounts of tourism it's now known for today.  
Both north and south-central's streets would be flooded with both cars and people alike, coming to and from work with shopping bags within their arms and cups of steaming beverages.  
Subway stations are often flooded with uniformed students, getting to their school in separate districts of the city, each named after the famous people during the origin of the city.  
It was also home to the Louis family, who made headlines for the first largest gym back in 1863.

Clarence Jonas Louis built the gym from the ground up.  
It was the only gym within the country to allow people who can't earn a wage or to the people who have arrived within the city as a visitor to work out on their own accord.  
Where people from all kinds of life can come to one place to be healthy and meet new people.  
Since then, more than four to five generations have lived within the city limits, taking care of the legacy that is within the heart of the large growing city.

The Louis family, while well known, tries to be very reserved due to the media, and reporters like to be very nosy and try too hard to have a big scoop on current celebrities and the future's greatest people.  
So desperate for something to cover of the descendants of Clarence Louis, they went for the smallest thing imaginable that wouldn't be considered news: My straight As report card from second grade.

I'm Claire Sara Louis, a direct descendent of my great-great-grandfather Clarence Jonas Louis.  
My parents would cycle around every month to help the legacy, the historic gym to help with regulars and newcomers alike.  
My little siblings, if they haven't left for school that day, would ask me to help them with their training in paintball.  
It is known that Louis's are quite athletic, and are often seen to succeed and participate in athletics at school and in cross-country.

Every Louis did, except me.  
I was homeschooled after the second grade.  
I was a "Jack-of-all-trades" kind of kid back then, the kind where I passed PE as expected as a Louis but in other subjects in flying colors, without much effort from kindergarten to second grade.  
I was only taken out of school to be homeschooled because reporters of the various press would try to speak to/about a seven-year-old girl at both schools, at her family workplace, and even at her own home.  
Perhaps it was for the best; It was starting to get tedious.

So, from the age of seven, I studied at home, learning various subjects over the computer until the day I decide if I want to go to college or not.  
Luckily, after nine years, I am still young enough to not go through that horror yet, and I'm just not ready for that big change of scenery yet.  
And besides, the city pretty much doesn't remember me anymore, despite our name, and I certainly don't want to start that mess up again.

Though I must admit, I don't have many friends that aren't related to me, or in certain circumstances.  
I have distanced myself from people my age for so many years since dropping out in the middle of the year.  
I doubt they remember me.  
If they did, it would mainly be because of the family recognition that I might bring if I indeed become their friend.

But, then again, I did wish something would happen within my life but what was the chance of that happening within a short amount of time?  
Fate has a way of getting to people and sometimes, fate can be a lot of things.  
What if the fate I appeared to look for was something I didn't exactly want but would have to accept afterward?  
Fate could be a cog in a wheel that not many of us realize is happening right in front of us.  
Perhaps I should've seen it sooner.


End file.
